Gafas de sol
by kristy92
Summary: Tener que levantarte temprano en sábado para entregar tareas, eso es lo que se dice un mal despertar.


**Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me perteneces esto es unicamente para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Gafas de sol**

Beep, beep, beep…

 _¿Qué era aquello?_

Beep, beep, beep…

 _¿Un camión en reversa?_

 _Beep, beep, beep…_

 _¿Un corazón apagándose?_

 _Beep, beep, beep…_

 _¡Mierda, el despertador!_

Astrid salió a trompicones de su cálido nido de mantas y cojines, aulló de dolor al golpearse su dedo contra la silla de su escritorio y limpió las babas corridas en su demacrado rostro todo al mismo tiempo. Sus labios mascullaron una palabrota entre dientes mientras renqueaba hasta el baño de su habitación apartándose el flequillo rubio de los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Odiaba aquellas mañanas caóticas que eran resultado de una noche sin dormir por culpa de la tarea postergada durante toda la semana, murmurando se arrancó el camisón del cuerpo y entró a la regadera, arrepintiéndose justo al instante debido a no tener la precaución de comprobar la temperatura, aunque el agua helada terminó por desembotarle la cabeza permitiéndole afrontar con mayor lucidez la dura prueba que auguraba el día de la joven.

Escuchó la vibración de su teléfono desde su mesita de noche al terminar su baño, con prisa sacó los primeros pantalones que encontró en su armario al tiempo que los nudos en su espalda se exacerbaban por el continuo ruido del celular que tanto se esforzaba en notificarle de una llamada entrante. Se calzó unas botas y maldijo por enésima vez esa mañana al tener que pelear con la cremallera atascada del zapato, suspiró de puro alivio cuando la sirviente del mal accedió a subir hasta la altura correspondiente a un lado de su rodilla. Un nuevo timbrazo la motivó a saltarse su rutina frente al espejo, quizá era mejor así, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con las bolsas moradas que seguramente tenía bajo los ojos, tomó unos lentes oscuros jalando su mochila de la percha y corrió escaleras abajo.

Gruñó cuando sus dilatadas pupilas se dieron cuenta de la oscuridad tras las ventanas, observó las puertas cerradas de sus padres y hermanos y sintió las sádicas ganas de aporrearlas gritándoles que se levantaran. Era algo insano empezar el día a esas horas de la mañana, ¿A qué estúpido maestro se le había ocurrido programar la entrega del proyecto final a las siete de la mañana en sábado? Simplemente era enfermo, pero era al suyo precisamente al que se le había ocurrido.

Su estómago se agitó al vibrar su móvil nuevamente, arrugó la nariz al pasar de largo la cocina sin tener tiempo si quiera de una miserable taza de café. Abrió la puerta de entrada donde una morena con ojos homicidas probablemente la estrangulaba con el pensamiento, la chica colgó el teléfono que sujetaba contra su oreja y lo mandó al fondo de su bolso de diseñador.

–Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa– El iracundo siseo escapó como hielo ártico entre los labios rosas de su dizque mejor amiga Heather.

Porque una mejor amiga no te apuñala en su mente por cinco minutos de retraso.

¿O sí?

–Lo siento, me quedé dormida– La rubia sujetó una liga entre sus dientes mientras se ponían en marcha hacia la universidad.

–Seguro trasnochaste por irresponsable– Le recriminó la morena mientras caminaba con largas zancadas dejándola detrás.

– ¿Trasnochaste? Oh por favor háblame en lenguaje popular no he bebido cafeína–

La "dizque mejor amiga" pasó olímpicamente, concentrada en poner su pie frente al otro y hacer mayor la distancia que la separaba de Astrid cuyo desaliñado cabello se negaba a entrar en una trenza decente. El aire nórdico aporreaba las mejillas de ambas dándoles a sus narices un aspecto rojizo poco glamoroso según aquella mujer que atacaba las calles con los altos tacones de sus botas Gucci.

Anudó, por fin el pequeño elástico al final de su trenza y considerándolo una victoria la lanzó hasta su espalda y colocó los lentes sobre su cráneo, un bostezo se le escapó mientras trotaba con agilidad hasta alcanzar a su acompañante.

–Vamos, deja las malas pulgas ya vamos en camino– Heather apuró a sus pies haciendo que el tap, tap de sus estacas alias calzado resonara con más fuerza en la calle vacía.

Astrid bufó agitando sus delgadas piernas para mantener el mismo ritmo que la irritada pelinegra imponía mientras la suave piel de sus botas de piso amortiguaban cualquiera de sus pasos.

La vialidad comenzó a fluir conforme se iban acercando al centro mientras el sol asomaba por el horizonte clareando el día, la rubia bajó sus escudos contra luz en resaca post mal sueño colocándolos justo en el puente de su nariz haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por omitir el gesto de desagrado de su amiguita del alma ante el estilo de aviador, en cambio se concentraba pateando una piedrecilla cuando una garra se aferró con furia enloquecida a su brazo derecho. Levantó entonces la vista alarmada ante posible peligro solo para encontrarse la estampa de su mejor amiga, la diosa de la tecnología y el conocimiento infinito, la gurú del estilo, la moda y el buen gusto reducida a una estatua babeante.

La muchacha enfocó sus ojos agotados, buscando el objetivo de la mirada de su colega, se topó entonces con un agente de tránsito que abusaba de sonrisas al multar al des precavido conductor de un honda, cuyo delito era haber olvidado la zona escolar.

–Sí, bien, el policía que salva a los pobres kindergardeanos de morir apachurrados por un honda civic de los 90`s– Rodó los ojos cansada admitiendo para sí que el agente en realidad si estaba lo que se define como "buenisimo".

La morena no contestó, ocupada como estaba mordiendo esquizofrénicamente su labio inferior, Astrid esperó pacientemente a que su amiga terminara de acomodarse su oscuro cabello en una sofisticada coleta de lado. Tuvo que morderse con fuerza la mejilla para evitar soltar la risa al verla sacar pecho y erguirse en toda su imponente estatura de uno setenta y cinco encaramada como estaba en sus tacones de ocho centímetros.

Ambas vieron el automóvil partir y al policía acomodarse la gorra en su dirección, cediéndoles el paso con gesto galante, sobra decir que el hecho de que no pasaran vehículos no desmereció el ademán en absoluto. Observó a su amiga adelantarse toda sonrisas balanceando sus caderas echando su cabello hacia atrás en un elegante movimiento, la miró seguir su camino hasta la acera esperando el momento dramático para girarse y lanzarle un guiño, las pestañas postizas se prepararon para batirse con furia cuando a mitad de camino el guiño transmutó en un tic furibundo.

Pobre y desvelada Astrid blanco de aquella mirada todo por haberse parado a mitad del camino para observar con agudeza los Ray-Ban estilo aviador que portaba el agente; Heather puso los ojos en blanco bastante irritada entrando al complejo estudiantil, se sentía inmensamente ofendida por la humillación de verse ignorada por un simple oficial de la ley de carretera. ¡Bah!

– ¿Todo bien mi lady? – La rubia frunció el ceño ante el apodo enfrentándose a su propio reflejo en los lentes del poli.

–Le reto a que me lo diga sin sus lentes– Oh, porque la muchacha sabía lo que es llevar lentes oscuros, te hacen sentir con súper poderes, eso de ver el rostro de las personas mientras el tuyo puede parecer inescrutable. Era lo máximo. ¿Para qué mentir?

El oficial sonrió levantando la visera de su gorro revelando su cabello castaño, giró el rostro en un vano intento de contener la risa antes de lanzar su contra ataque.

–Me los quitaré siempre que usted se retire los suyos–

El duelo de voluntades se prolongó hasta que un bocinazo les sacó de su elaborada atmosfera, el agente inspiró hondo pidiéndole un minuto con un gesto. Ella aguantó la carcajada estoicamente cuando vio al extraño poli abusar de su poder intimidando a un adolescente demasiado apresurado, cuyo único error había sido tocar el claxon contra dos idiotas alelados a media calle.

Rió por lo bajo alejándose lentamente con rumbo a la escuela, deteniéndose al sentir un tímido toque en su hombro, sus labios se revelaron en una sonrisa al encontrarse frente a los aviadores una vez más.

–Te propongo un trato- El chico sacó una tarjeta en blanco y una pluma de un bolsillo de su uniforme. –Si quieres verme sin mis anteojos tendrá que ser en un lugar sin testigos–

Una carcajada se le escapó con fuerza ante la audacia que había demostrado el sujeto, aceptó de buena gana el trozo de papel que se le extendía viendo con atención lo que supuso sería su número, marcó los dígitos en su propio teléfono y dejó que sonara un par de veces antes de colgar.

–Astrid– La chica extendió su mano hacia el oficial presentándose con una sonrisa.

–Hipo– El castaño la estrechó y le sonrió de vuelta. –Si sabes que te doy mi número solo por tu estilo ¿cierto?

La muchacha se soltó con suavidad antes de responderle en un tono de falsa dulzura.

–Si sabes que me detuve solo para ver cómo se veía mi cabello con el reflejo de tus lentes ¿cierto? –

Hipo rio con fuerza acomodándose en su puesto.

Astrid entró pisando fuerte por entre las rejas abiertas de la universidad con un repentino buen humor.

Aun así, bien que le hacía falta un café.


End file.
